The Medical Education Partnership Initiative-Tanzania (MEPI-T) will build upon accomplishments from the first funding cycle, focusing on development of robust research skills in select junior faculty, and strengthening the institutional environment and culture for research to ensure the long-term success of its faculty. MEPI-T represents a partnership between the Kilimanjaro Christian Medical University College (KCMU College) in Moshi and the Catholic University of Health and Allied Sciences (CUHAS) in Mwanza. These partners have a history of cooperative research and capacity building efforts, complementary strengths and interests, and a commitment from their highest levels of leadership to enhance research opportunities. KCMU College and CUHAS have established long-standing relationships with US partners, Duke University and Weill Cornell Medical College, respectively. The scientific focus of MEPI-T represents areas of greatest local priority, and areas where previous scientific investigations have yielded promising preliminary data. The priority scientific research areas include HIV/AIDS, non-communicable diseases, and maternal and child health. The organization of the Program will include a Leadership Team, an Operations Team, and the Training Advisory Committee. The faculty and staff in this project have extensive experience with research training, including previous MEPI and Fogarty International Center programs. A competitive selection process will identify the best training candidates from a substantial pool of young faculty and trainees at each institution. Skills in implementation science and health services research will be emphasized. The trainees will have at least 50% of their time devoted to the Program, ensured by a letter of nomination from their Head of Department and protected by the highest level of leadership in each institution. They will engage in one of two Training Programs; the Advanced Research Training Program (ARTP) and the Comprehensive Research Training Program (CRTP). The ARTP will provide intensive mentorship and research funding to 6 trainees who have previously received research-oriented Master's or PhD degrees. They will have 3 years of support to complete their mentored research, publish their results, and write a follow-up research proposal. The CRTP will include 12 trainees who will pursue a 6-month didactic training in research methodology, drawing upon faculty expertise from all four partners, and connecting by videoconference. CRTP trainees will then develop and complete an 18-month mentored research project under the guidance of their mentorship panel. At Program conclusion, 18 well-trained graduates from ARTP and CRTP will have the skills and preliminary data to become independent scientists, and the Program will be formally integrated into the academic portfolio at both institutions for future trainees. The institutional infrastructure to support research will be strengthened through the creation of the CUHAS Office of Research Management, training of 5 research administration staff at CUHAS, the implementation of eIRB activities in both settings, and expansion of their Departments of Biostatistics and Epidemiology. In years 4 and 5, a pool of bridge funds will be available for ARTP and CRTP graduates to compete for, with the goal of supporting the most promising proposals for transition to independent funding. The Program is expected to enhance the institutional research environments in both universities for their junior faculty, and the cultural transformation to research- embracing enterprises will be underway.